carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan Carano
Tristan Alexander Carano was the Alpha Scientist of the Carceral State in 2409. Having been 32 by the time he had reached one of the highest positions available in the Carcerese Science field, he is the youngest to have reached that rank next to Maddox who recieved the position by default. Everyone that knew him considered Tristan a prodigy, albeit a smug one, coming up with quite a few breakthroughs really quickly. His most notable piece of work is the creation of the first AI. Although imperfect, it is especially notable that he created the prototype with only a little assistance from the Doctor's spare notes and his intellect. His lack of experience, however, led directly to his downfall from his own creation and the Head of Science herself. Early Life Not much is known about Tristan's life, nor is it ever asked. It is clearly noted however that he was a special child, with an IQ tested multiple times to be anywhere between 160 and 210. He zoomed through grade school with ease, understanding the logic of anything that his teachers told him, even when they had yet to finish explaining. This never changed, even as he went on to graduate from CS secondary school at 12 years old. He always had a fascination with Doctor Maddox's theories, despite having never met the madmind behind them. Even into the Carceral Academy for the Especially Gifted, he still continued reading on. It was his ability to understand the few published works of the Head of Science that caught her attention, particularly when he explored the areas of nanotechnology and anti-matter. The moment he recieved the Carcerese equivalent of a Master's Degree in General Science at the age of 18, he was drafted into the League of Science. At that point he was eager to please, especially the Imperator himself. Recognition from those below him, while satisfying, did not match but a single glance by the Imperator. Achievements Tristan quickly rose up, managing to become the head of many projects and Beta Scientist at the same age that many people would just be graduating from the Carceral Academy for the Especially Gifted. It didn't take long for him to shoot up to Alpha Scientist either, roughly the fourth highest rank in the League of Science. Time and time again he proved himself brilliant. While many of of his projects are unknown to the general public, there are quite a few that should be noted. Theory for Infinite Energy While the Carceral State already had many unconventional ways of getting energy, such as using the energy from the tides above and around them and volcanic matter at the bottom of oceans, Carano came up with methods and ideas that currently have yet to be tested by more than two teams. Antimatter Explosive Unknown to anyone who has not read his journals, Carano was able to generate makeshift anti-matter that functioned in the same way as the real thing. Although this had been done before by Maddox in a test run, he confirmed the possibility of it being used as a contained weapon. This is dangerous for the reason that no living creature can withstand a blast of the correct magnitude, not even the Elite Imperates. Cold Fusion Once a scientific fallacy and considered protoscience, Carano discovered a way to force reactions and replicate them in a scientific setting. By the time of his death, this project had been completed by the rest of his team and is currently in the works of being employed as a "light weapon" in the Carcerese arsenal, as well as an emergency source of power. The Prototype AI Arguably his most important work, this was a forbidden project. Out of all his projects, this one was done quickly in comparison, completed within a period of 6 months. While its purpose was clearly designated and a technical success, its questioning of its function and the cold ruthlessness by which it carries it out brings up the question of not if but when this AI will become a "rogue unit." Death The last six months of Tristan's life were spent on his last project: The AI. His photographic memory allowed for him to remember the notes of Doctor Adamaris Maddox that had been left in their laboratory. Unknown to him though, the Imperator that he so wished to please did not "cut corners" in this project. The reason Maddox was so slow with this project and so secretive was to create "perfection" rather than risk an AI that could prove "fatal" to the Carceral State's efforts. His completion of the project in the forbidden Laboratory 6 proved successful, but the small amount of time invested in it did not fully eradicate the potential for independent thought of the AI. Not only did the AI outwit him, but it also led to his death, contacting the Imperator himself. Rather than the Imperator coming though, he faced the wrath of the Doctor whom he had viewed in contempt since seeeing notes on the project that she refused to finish. His death was far from relaxing, as when he penetrated the suit of the doctor and the filtration systems of the facility weakened to non-existance from the project Adamaris brought with her, he was infected with nearly every disease known to man at once. His death was especially ironic, given that it was the Head of Science he once revered was the last one he last saw and cursed. In technicality, his wounds were self-inflicted as well, as he had ripped the suit of the Doctor in his frantic effort to survive. In addition, Doctor Maddox had what appeared to be a functioning and incredibly advanced AI unit beside her, far more advanced in the way it could apparantly affect the molecular structure of other things. Whereas the Doctor had been perfect, the Scientist had not. In addition, he had always wanted the attention of the Imperator, to even hear his voice. He had gotten it, but in a terrible way. Personality and Traits Tristan was, as said, like a prodigy since he was young. He had an appetite for knowledge and advancement, although his patience had always been lacking as he felt he could do so much in a short period of time. The many times Tristan was proven right in that regard was fuel to that fire. His intellect and success in variety of projects led to him having a slight superiority complex- then again, who could blame him? Not every man gets to be the youngest person to earn the position of Alpha Scientist. Despite his intellect though, he was capable of experiencing fear and admiring someone who he felt was above him. The idea that the Imperator was the supreme being was forced into his head at a young age, just like it had with all other Carcerese citizens. While logical in most respects, as he was able to explain his adoration for Tyrannus in a fairly rational way initially, he did not take well to his beliefs being 'insulted' by the machine 'he had created, that he had built.' He liked feeling in charge, in control, and usually had trouble reacting well when criticized. Only in death and being deemed a "rogue unit" (he was rash and too passionate in not checking the reasoning behind Maddox taking her time), did his faith in the Imperator shake. As for his family, his lack of thought regarding them as a comforting area also shows that he was self-absorbed. While one could argue that the pain was to blame (his skin was bubbling and his muscles forcing him into positions sharply enough to break already aching joints), the fact he was willing to burry himself underground in his vacation time rather than spend time with the ones who should be close is an indication that his empathy and care to others was lacking in comparison to his pursuit for scientific advancement. Category:Carceral State Category:League of Science